Numerous services are available that allow users to indicate presence at a point of interest (POI). These services may include check-in services where the user indicates presence at a POI. The POI may be a well know location, a restaurant, event or any other location or area housing an establishment or event. In addition, to stating their presence at a POI, for example, using check-in capability of such services, users are often able to capture images while at the POI using their camera phone or other location-sensitive image capture devices.